Can I Join?
by Aiiriika
Summary: Liechtenstein just got into W Academy and soon learns that she has to join a club within a week. After going through all the clubs in the list, she was not able to find any. But, she soon follows a mint green bunny down a dark hall way, which will lead her to the club room of a certain British Gentleman. EngLiech. One-Shot.


Liechtenstein looked at the paper in her hand. All the clubs in the school, which were crossed out in red ink, she had visited, were pretty much not her type. Not even her brother Switzerland was able to convince her to join his club, so that they can go home just joined W Academy 2 days ago, and she just learned from Hungary that she had to join a club soon. She went to the council office and receive a list of all the clubs that were in the school.

"I don't think I will be able to find a club within the week…" She says to herself in a sad tone. She walked in the cafeteria where all the countries where seated with their groups. Axis with Axis, Allies with Allies, Nordic with Nordic, and so on.

"Lili! Over here!" Liechtenstein turned her head to the right and saw Hungary waving at her. Seated with her in a table where Belarus, Ukraine, and Seychelles. She smiled and went over and sat in between Belarus and Hungary.

"So have you decided on a club yet? Because you can always join the Soviet club" Belarus asked and suggested. Liechtenstein sweatdropped at that but smiled politely.

"I have not decided yet...there are so many weird clubs that...I don't think I will be comfortable in any of them…" She said sadly and lowered the paper on the table.

"Hey! It's alright, why not try the Swimming Club!" Hungary said, suggesting her club.

"Hungary, have you forgotten that I'm a closed land country...I rarely see any water...so I don't think I would know how to swim…" Liechtenstein said sadly.

"How about the Chorus Choir club? I know can sing very well Liechtenstein" Ukraine asked and Liechtenstein just shook her head.

"I do sing, I just...don't like singing in front of other people…" She sighed and lowered her head on the table, arms crossed and head on it.

"I'm sure you will be able to find a club soon Lili, after all, there are a ton of clubs, I mean, Italy is basically the head of most of the clubs here "Seychelles said with a giggle and the girls just sweatdropped

"Don't worry Lili, you will find a club soon" Belarus said and soon the bell rings.

"Oh! That's the bell, that means it's club meeting time, I better run guys, I'm needed at the swim team, viszlát!" Hungary grabbed her bag and waved back at them, running to the swimming pool.

"I better go too, Estonia said we have a choir practice today, we are practicing for tomorrow's general assembly, well then, до побачення!" Ukraine grabbed her bag as well and left the same way Hungary did.

"I have to go too, I promised the Newspaper club that I would help them write a paper about my country, since it's new and something that has not been tackled yet, au revoir!" Seychelles said and skipped away.

"Do you have to be somewhere too, Bela?" Liechtenstein asked. Belarus just shook her head and held her head by the palm and elbow on the table.

"No, Big brother is busy bringing the Soviet club back together, but I'm feeling a little tired" Belarus said. Lili just blinked and then looked at the list of clubs again.

"Well...I only have a few clubs to visit and see...but judging by the names and what Sey said, I feel like most of them belong to Italy…" Liechtenstein said with a sad smile.

"What's wrong with Italy?" Bela asked all of a sudden.

"Huh!? Nothing! Italy is a nice person...it's just that...he can be a bit, eccentric…" Liechtenstein said and Belarus nodded in agreement.

"Well...that only leaves one last candidate…" Bela said and pointed to the name of the club. Liechtenstein looked at it and blinked at the name.

"...Witchcraft Club?" Lili asked in confusion. Bela nodded and just twirled her hair.

"Yup,the club is run by England and Romania...they are kind of the only 2 members in that club… sad really…" Bela said. Liechtenstein looked at the paper and the name of the club.

"It might be interesting...Plus England is a gentleman, I'm sure he will be nice and easy to talk too, right?" Lili said with a blush on her cheek, which noticed by Belarus.

"Hey, why are you blushing? You got something for England, don't you?" Bela smirked and Lili just blushed more.

"What!? No no! I do not! I was just saying that Englishmen are nice people and that they do well in a conversation...I've...talked to him once….BUT IT WAS WITH MY BIG BROTHER! SO NOTHING HAPPENED!" At the end, she squealed that last bit out and most of the countries in the cafeteria where looking at their table. Belarus ended it by closing her mouth.

"Alright, Alright, I get it...So do you plan on going there or not?" Belarus asked. Lili blinked and looked at the paper one more time.

"I guess...but what about you, I don't want to leave you here…" Liechtenstein said. Belarus shook her head.

"I will be fine. I will just stay here for the next hour until Ukraine or Big brother decide to pick me up" Lili smiled and nodded.

"Alright then, I'll see you later, Tschüss!" Lili grabbed her bag and walked out of the cafeteria.

Liechtenstein went down the halls, upstairs, through corridors, and through doors just to look for the room the Witchcraft Club was using. As she was heading down the stairs, she saw a little green color fly past her.

"Huh?" She lift her head up and followed the speck of green. Her eyes widen to see a flying mint green colored rabbit with wings. She rubbed her eyes and looked again, and it was still there.

"Uhm...Hello…" She reached out her hand and the bunny flew up to it and poked it with it's small paw. She gasped, surprised that she felt it. The bunny smiled at her and flew away.

"Ah, wait!" Liechtenstein shouted and ran to follow the little rabbit. The rabbit was flying fast and would often look back to see if she was following him.

Liechtenstein ran to try and catch up with it but would then stop to notice that she is in a different part of the school that she has never seen before. She saw the rabbit and continued to run after it. She was running down a hall that was lit with candles. It was scary but the bunny was just in front of her, guiding her for some reason.

"Please wait! Slow down!" Lili shouted, the bunny then flew through a doorway, which made her stop and breath a little. She stood up straight and looked at the door way. She waited hesitantly and then slowly walked through it.

"...Hello?" She called out, to see if the bunny was still there. But what she saw was new. She saw glowing orbs of light fly around the room, books floating, and other other-worldly creatures in the room. She then looked closely at the orbs and saw that they were little fairies. She gasped and the fairies gasped as well.

"Oh I'm sorry I did not mean to scare you" Liechtenstein said, the fairies nodded and continued with playing around. She walked deeper into the room and then saw the flying mint bunny. But… he was talking to someone.

"Uhm...Excuse me?" Lili called out. The man stiffened and then turned around slowly. He then gasped and looked at her with wide eyes.

"Liechtenstein?"

"Mr. England?!" Liechtenstein said in surprise. She did not expect to see England down here. But then again, this was England…

"What are you doing down here? How did you get here?!" England asked in shock. Liechtenstein just looked at him and then looked around.

"Well..uhm...your friend led me here...is he your pet?" She asked, pointing to flying mint bunny.

"Oh no my dear, he is not, he is my- wait a tick...You...YOU CAN SEE HIM!?" England said out loud, which made Liechtenstein cover her ears and shake.

"I'm sorry, it's not gentlemanly of me to yell like that infront of a lady...it's just that… This information is very surprising to me, I always thought that it was just me, Romania, and Norway that can see them…" England said.

"Norway? Then why is he not here?" Liechtenstein asked

"Well you know the Nordics, they can't separate from each other…" England said and walked over to the closet.

"Well...I'm not sure, why I can see them, but I'm glad I can...they are very cute and beautiful creatures…" Liechtenstein said, as the flying mint bunny landed on her shoulder.

"Really? You think so? That's good to hear!" England said from the closet, he was scavenging through his wizarding costumes and soon finds his cape.

"Ah here we go" He then puts the cape on.

"Hm? What is that, Mr. England?" Liechtenstein asked.

"O-o-oh this old thing!? It's just...a cape...you know for the club…" England said, a blush on his face, as red as a tomato. Lili giggled at his flushed face. She walked over to him and helped him tie his cape on. England blushed a little at this but not as red as before.

"There, all nice and tight…" She said and gave him her gentle smile.

"Thank you Liechtenstein" England said. He then looked at his watch and sighed.

"What's taking Romania so long...He is usually early…" England said and sat down on the couch.

"I'm sure he will be here soon" She said and continued to look around at the magical creatures in the room. England just looked at her and smiled. Admiring her cute appearance as she glance around the room.

"Well I guess he sometimes runs a little late...Is there anything else you need here? Besides following my friend?" He asked and Liech just blushed.

"W-w-w-well I was uhm...I was told that...I had to look for a club… by the end of the week...and I..was thinking" Liechtenstein looked down, with a cute pink face.

"You were thinking of joining the Witchcraft Club?" England blinked and she just gave a shy nod. England looked at her and then rubbed the back of his neck.

"Well… I did not expect anyone to join my club...after all they just think we play silly board games… Are you sure you want to join our club?" England looked back at her and she gave a nod.

"Alright then, give me a minute" He stood up from the couch and walked over to the closet again, in search for something. Liechtenstein walked over and took a peek from behind him.

"Tada!" He turned around and showed her a cape, similar to his but pink.

"Wow! It's so cute!" She said and touched the fabric gently.

"This is for you, your official cape" England said and draped it around her and tied a ribbon in the middle. Liechtenstein blushed at the gesture and the gift.

"T-t-thank you England!" She said and gave him a peck on the cheek. England blushed and looked away blushing more.

"I-i-i-i-it's no problem!" He said and looked at her with a smile. She smiled back and then gasped, checking her watch to see the time.

"Oh dear! Has it been an hour already! I better go home or else Big Brother will be worried" Liechtenstein said. England nodded in other standing and then looked at the door.

"Well I guess, Romania won't be coming in, I might as well head home too...why don't I escort you to the front of the school." England suggested, holding his hand out for her to take.

"Ja" She said and took his hand. The two walked through the door together, with mint bunny following.

After going through the hall, up the stairs and through more halls, they finally made it to the front of the school.

"I do not have a clue on how you and Romania easily find your club room" She giggles as she says this, with England chuckling.

"Yes, well you get use to it...Well here you are… you will have your first meeting with us tomorrow, just meet me at the cafeteria so we can head down together, so that you would be late by getting lost." England said, in which Liechtenstein nodded.

"I am glad to be a part of your club England, and I cannot wait to meet Romania and more of your magical friends tomorrow" She smiled and gave a curtsy to England, which he responded with a gentlemanly bow.

"As to you, Lady Liechtenstein" He said and gave a wink, which made her blush.

Liechtenstein then saw her brother and skipped towards him, turning back to England and gave him a wave of a hand goodbye. Switzerland looked back at England and then at Liechtenstein and then turned to walk out of the school grounds, with her following.

"So Liechtenstein, have you decided on a club you want to join?" Switzerland asked. Liechtenstein then touched the ribbon that is holding her cape together and smiled.

"Yes Brother...Yes I did…"

With England, he was still stuck in the same spot he was in when Liechtenstein and Switzerland left. He was then greeted by a tap on the shoulder.

"Hm?" He turned around to see Romania.

"Buna~" Romania said, with his face lighting up from his candle holder.

"There you are! Where have you been!? I've been waiting in the club room for an hour and you never showed up!" England yelled. Romania chuckled.

"Imi pare rau, I did not want to disturb your moment with her" Romania said. England looked at him confused but then blushed red after realizing what he meant.

"WAIT! YOU'VE BEEN IN THERE THE ENTIRE TIME!? AND DIDN'T SAY A WORD!?" England frantically yelled.

"Calm down, I was behind the door. I wanted to come in, but then I heard a girl's voice...I took a peek and saw it was Liechtenstein, so I did not bother coming in and decided to walk around the school" Romania said

"And why, pray tell, did you decided not to come in?" England said with an annoyed face and arms crossed.

"Because I did not want to ruin your moment together...I know how you feel about Little Liechtenstein" Romania smiled, which made England blush.

"S-s-s-s-s-sh-sh-shut up about how I feel about Lili! Whatever I feel is none of your concern" England crossed his arms tighter and looked away. Romania chuckled and started to walk to the front gate.

"Hey! By the way, we have a members meeting tomorrow, Liechtenstein wants to get to know you and all our fairy friends" England yelled. Romania stopped and looked at England a little surprised.

"She… can see them?" Romania asked, England then responded with a nod.

"I see...the more the merrier right?" Romania said and walked out through the gate. England looked at him leave and then he looked up at the sky. The color indicating sunset, meaning it was the end of the day, and the making of tomorrow. He looked back at the gate and smiled.

"Glad you could join us… Liechtenstein…"

 **Me: Hi guys! So, since I saw how well my EngLiech one-shot was last time, I decided to try again. I'm rewatching Hetalia and watching it backwards (So that means, I finished The World Twinkle and currently watching The Beautiful World, and this one-shot is inspired by the Gakuen Hetalia episode, where they interview club activities). I am so glad some of you enjoy me pairing them together. I also can't stop doing a thing where in Liechtenstein can see England's magical friends, I just feel like Liech has the pure heart to see them.**

 **Anyways, School will start soon and I might write another one-shot soon. So, Bye Bye! (Note: This is one of the longest one-shots I've done, 7 pages!)**


End file.
